Como seres humanos
by curimson-night
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando ciertas prendas divinas se transforman en humanos? Para sorpresa de todos, no hay tanta diferencia. ¿Cómo podrán Ryuko y Satsuki lidiar con ellos?


— Vale, Senketsu, es hora de irnos —

Matoi Ryuko se levantó con algo de pereza, estirando los brazos y bostezando. El pijama que solía pertenecerle a Mako se apegó a su cuerpo, prontamente se pasó la mano por los ojos y dirigió su mirar al armario, se suponía que el traje debía estar colgado ahí.

— ¿Mh? —Hizo un sonidito cuestionador y se volteó hacia la puerta. — Señora Mankanshoku, ¿lavó a Senketsu? —.

— ¡Nop! No he hecho el lavado, pero si gustas puedo hacerlo —Contesto con su típica alegría, mientras dejaba sus típicas croquetas sobre la mesa, ya parecía que saldrían en cualquier momento a devorar esas delicias.

— Eh, qué raro ... —Giró en su eje para mirar por la habitación, tampoco se había caído. — ¿No será ... ? ¡Senketsu! —Su actitud agresiva le hizo deducir que alguien se había robado a su amigo, no dudo en sentirse preocupada. — ¿¡Dónde estás!? —

— Sí sabe que la ropa no aparece con sólo llamarla, ¿ciert-... —Comentó Matarou, pero fue callado al instante cuando su hermana le metió unas croquetas en la boca.

— Maldición, ¡esto seguro tiene que ver con Satsuki Kiryuin! —Murmuró con fiereza, salió inmediatamente de la habitación para salir de casa, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta rescatar a su amigo de quien fuera el que lo tenía. — ¡Senketsu! —

— E-Estoy aquí, Ryuko —

Ante la voz familiar, sonrió aliviada, volteándose para recibirlo, pero se encontró con algo que no se esperaba para nada.

— ¿Sen ... —

Un joven un tanto más alto que ella se apareció en el comedor, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello azulado con mechones rojos, su ojo derecho era amarillento, el otro ojo estaba cubierto por un parche, y las ropas ... las ropas se parecían a la del traje de marinera negro con rojo, sólo que era sustituido por una chaqueta negra con franjas rojas y pantalones del mismo color, usaba los mismos zapatos que Ryuko, además traía el guante rojo en la mano derecha, todo cambiado a una forma más masculina de vestir.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, y aunque quisiera dudarlo, _se trataba del mismo._

— Sen ... ¿¡SENKETSU!? —

— Hola, Ryuko —Era la misma voz, diría que aparentaba ser un chico de 20 o 22 años, podía ser un tanto mayor, depende de los ojos de la persona.

— No me jodas ... —Se murmuró, todos los miembros de la familia Mankanshoku miraban con sorpresa al joven.

— Ryuko-chan, ¿quién es él? —Mako tenía una croqueta en la boca.

— Él ... él es ... él ... —Todavía no podía creérselo, ¿en serio estaba viendo a un humanizado Senketsu? ¿¡Qué es esto, Hetalia, pero con ropas!? — Él ... se supone que es ... Senketsu —

Todos soltaron un jadeo sorprendido.

— ¡Así que sí era un amigo de verda- — Matarou estaba a punto de comentar esto, pero su Madre le golpeó la cabeza.

— ¿¡Él es Senketsu-chan!? ¡Wooow, Ryuko-chan, no me dijiste que la ropa se podía transformar en humano! —La mejor amiga de Matoi se acercó al traje (que ya no era traje), inspeccionándolo con la mirada desde todos ángulos.

— Ni yo lo sabía —En ese instante, se cruzó de brazos, mirando al kamui con cierto desdén, pero más que nada, su mirada reflejaba la necesidad de una explicación. — ¿¡En serio eres Senketsu!? —

— Sí ... se supone —

— ¿¡Cómo que "se supone"!? ¡La ropa es ropa, los humanos son humanos! ¿¡Cómo pasas de una cosa a la otra!? —Parecía extremadamente exaltada, Senketsu no entendía el porqué.

— Ryuko, cálmate, no tengo idea de cómo acabé así, me desperté a mitad de la noche con esta apariencia —

— Tendré que preguntarle al pervertido —Cuchicheó. — ... ¿Cómo se supone que pueda vestirme ahora? —

— ¿Es mudo? —Le murmuró Barazou a su esposa, ella alzó los hombros en muestra de no saber. Ryuko pudo entender que a pesar de su apariencia humana, no podían escucharlo.

— No sé exactamente cómo funciona el cuerpo ... pero creo que puedes vestirme de todas formas —Senketsu estaba nervioso desde el momento en que se levantó en la noche, de la nada se había transformado en humano, ¿cómo podía reaccionar?

Además, le preocupaba ya no ser útil para Ryuko.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿Cómo voy a vestirte si eres ... —

Detuvo su hablar cuando lo vio sacar quitarse el guante y se lo extendió.

— Póntelo — Así lo hizo. Justo cuando acabó de ponérselo, el cuerpo humano que tenía Senketsu comenzó a brillar en una luz rojiza y pareció trasladarse al cuerpo de Ryuko, transformándose en ropa cuando entró en contacto con su piel, el traje de marinera parecía estar igual que siempre.

— Wow, ¿¡cómo sabías que eso iba a funcionar, desde cuándo sabes tantas cosas!? ¡Deberías contarme todo esto más seguido! —Se quejó, pero Senketsu sólo estaba agradecido por haber tenido el presentimiento de que eso iba a funcionar.

— Entonces ... también puedes volver a ser ropa —Todo se le hacía muy confuso, se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando. — Da igual. Ya hablaremos de esto, a comer —

Los Mankanshoku miraban la escena hace rato, Matarou y Barazou seguían comiendo croquetas y la ama de casa estaba tranquilamente mirándola. No vio a Mako.

— Mako ya partió, si quieres llévate unas croquetas para el camino —Aunque le dio una bolsa entera de croquetas.

— ¿¡Mako!? ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —Se llevó las croquetas y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué con todo este asunto de Senketsu transformándose en humano?

Bah, ya le preguntaría al pervertido más tarde.


End file.
